This invention relates to methods and apparatus for mounting wheel assemblies on motor vehicles. It is still the general practice in modern day automotive assembly plants to have an assembly line worker manually mount wheel assemblies on the vehicle wheel hubs. Various devices have been proposed to assist the worker in the mounting operation. These devices include wheel assembly delivery chutes which present the wheel assemblies successively to the worker at the wheel assembly mounting station; nut runners which facilitate the attachment of the nuts to the studs on the vehicle wheel hub; and overhead hoist supported devices which grasp and transport the wheel assemblies and may also embody nut runner mechanisms. However, these devices, at best, reduce the amount of physical effort required by the worker to accomplish the mounting operation. The mounting operation is still basically a manual operation and still, therefore, retains a significant labor cost factor and imposes human limitation on the speed at which the wheel mounting operation can be performed.